1. Field
This relates to a reciprocating compressor, and particularly, to a reciprocating compressor having a fluid bearing.
2. Background
A reciprocating compressor may suction in a refrigerant, and then compress and discharge the refrigerant as a piston performs a linear reciprocating motion in a cylinder. Reciprocating compressors may be categorized as connection type compressors or vibration type compressors depending on a driving method of the piston. In a connection type reciprocating compressor, refrigerant is compressed as a piston performs a reciprocating motion in a cylinder in a connected state to a rotation shaft of a rotation motor by a connecting rod. In a vibration type reciprocating compressor, refrigerant is compressed as a piston performs a reciprocating motion in a cylinder while vibrating in a connected state to a mover of a reciprocating motor.